


I Could Get Use to This

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I Could Get Use to This

Monthly game night had been at your place this month. It had been a blast and everyone seemed to have. Miles may have had too much fun though. He was drunk and clearly wasn’t driving himself home.  
“You can stay the night Miles.” you suggested “I have a guest bed and I know you keep a change of clothes in the office.”  
“If it’s not too much trouble that would be nice.”  
“No trouble at all.”   
Later that night you showed Miles to the guest room.  
“Thanks again for letting me stay the night.” Miles said as he walked over and fell into the bed.  
“It’s not a big deal.” you said as you were about to head to your own room.  
“Hey Y/N.”  
“Yes Miles.”  
“Could you sleep here with me I’d feel much better with you here?”  
“Sure Miles just let me go grab some stuff out form my room. Ok?”  
The next day you woke up and at first you had forgot that Miles was in the bed next to you. But as you become more awake you notice that there was an arm wrapped around you. You opened your eyes to see Miles looking at you.  
“Good morning.” he said with a big smile on his face.  
“Morning.” you said as you failed to hold back a yawn.  
“I could get used to waking up next to you.”  
“I’m sorry did I hear you right? Cause it sounded like you want to be my boyfriend or something and while I’d be down for that we haven’t really talked about that.” you yawned again. “Also I need coffee before I have any real conversation.” Miles laughed.  
“While this isn’t how I wanted to ask you out yes I want you to be my girlfriend and I’ll now go make you coffee.”  
“Nope you're staying right here. Cause your warm and I also could get used to this.”


End file.
